1. Field
The present invention is directed to a partly-inlaid elliptical gymnastics equipment and, more specifically, to a novel construction of the elliptical gymnastics equipment that makes it possible to place and use same in association with a structure that may or not be made of bricks, wherein the user can only access the control components and pedals of the elliptical gymnastics equipment.
2. Introduction
As it is known by the those skilled in the art and the users of the equipment, the so-called elliptical equipment used in fitness centers, condominiums and clubs consists of walking simulators provided with two large pedals that, when stepped on by the user, provide elliptical movements with a longer axis in the horizontal direction. In the front part of said equipment, a panel for controlling and monitoring the braking action is assembled on a column, as well as fixed or moving arms with handles that are synchronized with the movements of the feet.
In general, the elliptical equipment consists of machines where the user remains standing during the exercises. Because of this and the volume of the mechanism that makes out said equipment, a large cowling for covering same is required. Thus, a high front column provided with the relevant cowling is required to accommodate the arms with handles and the panel.
In addition to the dimensions of the cowling and the structure of said equipment, another critical aspect related to closed environments refers to the braking action of the equipment that may be carried out by dissipating heat to the surrounding air, said dissipation being attained by exchanging heat through the air conditioning system.
Thus, one of the Objects of the present invention is to provide a partly-inlaid elliptical gymnastics equipment that is not limited with connection with the size of the space required for the installation of the inner mechanism thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a partly-inlaid elliptical gymnastics equipment that assures the sufficient cooling of its braking system so that the inner components thereof do not overheat and the ambient air of the fitness center is not involved in the heat dissipation necessary to cool the braking system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a partly-inlaid elliptical gymnastics equipment that minimizes the transmission of its characteristic noises to the ambient air.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a partly-inlaid elliptical gymnastics equipment that allows for the maintenance or set up operations of eventual defects, even during the time the users are using the fitness center or club without noticing said operations.